Dorkus Aurelius Origins - The Soruan Tribe
by PumpkinQueen13
Summary: Dorkus Aurelius didn't start out as the villain; and he didn't always have the same mindset like he does now. Here you will come to know the man who has fallen from grace, escaped from his Hell, and risen back up in power. In the Soruan Tribe, weakness is looked down upon. For young Drakus Aurelius, his future is uncertain. First Arc of Trilogy, OCs, implied abuse. R&R


Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Dorkus Aurelius, Royal Adviser to the Zeenuian Royal Family.

Before Sheen arrived, I was a man who everyone had looked up to for guidance and protection because of my wisdom, intelligence, and power.

Not once have I thought about killing someone that has done no wrong. Sheen, unfortunately falls into this category despite him gaining the mass' respect and is practically worshiped like some sort of god. All he did was "fulfill" some prophecy written in the Book of Great Goodness, that was it. What really frustrated me the most about this alien is that he had not only destroyed my house when he first arrived, but he had also managed to take my place as Top Adviser all because he had managed to defeat a Choctow (which I doubt very seriously that he had done so, I mean showing the Emperor the hangnail of one doesn't mean anything except for the fact that he had lived an encounter by some improbable means).

I forgot where I was going with this…yes, Pinter, I know I had gotten off-track…back to my introduction.

Despite who and what I am, I've never intended to harm anyone or anything unless they are deserving of their punishment; by my Emperor's command, I carried out the punishment, even if they are sentenced to death. Being the Head of the Royal Court doesn't mean that advising the Emperor is the only thing that is required of you, you know? It is a very rigorous job, one that I had shown great pride in for quite some time; serving the Emperor for more than a century's worth has its benefits after all.

Before my rise to power, I was but a lowly servant to the Emperor as well as to the traitorous previous Chief Adviser, Krod. I was trained by none other than the mysterious Sark, who had seen my potential; his experience as the previous Chief Adviser before Krod was a plus I might add. He was a good man…until he disappeared off the face of the planet. No one has heard from him since the War…

(Sir, maybe this isn't a good time to bring that up…)

Oh come on, Pinter, I'm not going to go into detail about that…I'm just going to skip that bit entirely…

If you all are wondering about the species of Zeenuian I am, it is "Sorua". I find that very odd that none of the other Zeenuians, apart from Sark, knows of our existence, but seeing how the others are located on the opposite side of the kingdom, I suppose that is excusable as I was the only one that escaped and have been living here ever since then.

The other Soruas are not like me…let's just say that I am the runt. I'm of course referring that I am literally the weakest Sorua that was ever brought to this world. I was never able to keep up with the others, despite me being a prince…

I was a prince of the Soruas, the Soruan Prince of the Soruan Tribe; youngest son of Lord Titus, the bastard who had disowned me when I was born, and Lady Isra Aurelius.

Now allow me to introduce myself…my name is Drakus Aurelius, self-exiled Soruan Prince.

Think you know me yet? You have yet to read my story…you will come to know why I hate Titus and why I had left my home…

You will come to know why and how I had become the Chief Adviser to the Emperor and his family…

You will come to know what I had lost in the years that followed after…

You will come to know the reason why I want Sheen gone…

But even if you all know this, will you still understand me? Will you come to understand the man who had fallen from grace? Can you understand a monster…?

 **AN:**

 **Lord, this is so overdue, but I'm so glad I got this down~**

 **As if it is not evident enough, this will be the story of Dorkus Aurelius from Planet Sheen; Dorkus Aurelius serves as the main antagonist.**

 **Dorkus seems to ramble on about Sheen in the beginning segment until Pinter snaps him back to his task at hand; since these two are nigh separated from each other, I wanted to have them have some sort of conversation in the middle...though I hope I didn't make it annoying to the point where it broke the reader's train of thought...**


End file.
